Miracle
by Tenshi 39
Summary: Tak ada summary... FF ini hanya sequel dari FF Angel... Cast masih tetap Super Junior... RnR pliss... ghamsahamnida...


**Title :: Miracle**

**Author :: Kim Soo Jin**

**Cast :: Super Junior**

**Other Cast :: Temukan sendiri ya ^^**

**OST :: Super Junior _ Miracle**

**Disclaimer :: FF ini murni milik author. Kecuali para castnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !**

**.**

* * *

**ini adalah sequel dari ff Angel.**

**selamat menikmati**

* * *

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hyung," potong Heechul cepat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah!"

Leeteuk tersenyum meremehkan.

"Begitukah?" tanya Leeteuk. "Apa kalian melakukan ini semua karena aku sedang terbaring lemah di sini? Dan setelah aku keluar kalian akan kembali mengacuhkanku dan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak hyung! Kenapa hyung jadi seperti ini!" Kali ini Kibum yang mengatakannya. Semua memandang salah satu magnae mereka itu. "Hyung bukan Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal. Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal itu tidak pernah menyerah. Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal selalu berusaha mengendalikan semua situasi. Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal tidak pernah berhenti memberi semangat dan Leeteuk hyung yang ku kenal tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk meninggalkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya."

"Leeteuk yang kau kenal itu sudah mati," ucap Leeteuk sinis.

"Maka aku akan menghidupkannya lagi!" tantang Kibum. Leeteuk terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"Kibum-ah," bisik Kangin dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Selama ini memang aku hanya diam saja melihat kalian bertingkah, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan diam jika Leeteuk hyung bertingkah seperti ini," lanjut Kibum. "Aku akan menghidupkan lagi Angel without wings. Jika dia sudah mati, aku akan menghidupkannya kembali!"

"Kibum-ah," bisik Leeteuk sambil berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya, tetapi segera berhenti saat tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sangat sakit.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" tanya mereka semua bersamaan. Leeteuk terus memgangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memandang Leeteuk dari jauh segera pergi mencari dokter.

"Hyung, bertahanlah," pinta Donghae.

"Mi.. Mianhae," ucap Leeteuk terbata. "A.. Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi hyung dan pemimpin kalian."

"Tidak! Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu!" bentak Heechul. "Jangan pernah ucapkan perpisahan hyung!"

"Mi.. Mianhae.."

"Hyung! Jangan berani-berani kau!" seru Heechul sambil memegangi tangan Leeteuk. Tetapi detak jantung Leeteuk sudah melemah, terlihat dari alat pendeteksi jantung.

"Dokter!" teriak Heechul, Kangin dan Hankyung bersamaan. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun datang bersama seorang dokter dan dua perawat.

"Sejak kapan dia sadar?" tanya dokter sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat dari sakunya. "Dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak bicara!"

"Maaf, Anda semua harus keluar," pinta salah satu perawat itu.

"Ja.. Jangan." Dengan terbata Leeteuk melarang perawat itu untuk mengusir dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Dokter yang tadi memeriksa Leeteuk pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Bi.. Biar... kan a.. aku meli.. hat me.. reka un... tuk te.. rakhir ka.. li.. nya.."

**_Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt tttttttttttttttttt_**

Alat pendeteksi jantung itu berhenti berfungsi, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu lemas.

"HYUNG!" panggil mereka semua histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya mohon Anda sekalian keluar dari ruang ini," perintah sang dokter pelan namun tegas.

"Andwe! Aku tak mau! Hyung! LEETEUK HYUNG!" seru Donghae histeris.

"Hae, ayolah, kita serahkan saja pada dokter," ujar Sungmin.

"ANDWE! Aku mau Leeteuk hyung!" seru Donghae makin histeris. "Singkirkan tangan.. Andwe! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Kangin dan Sungmin menarik paksa Donghae keluar dari kamar Leeteuk. Sedangkan member lain sudah berada di luar ruangan sejak sang dokter menyuruh mereka keluar.

"Andwe! Leeteuk hyung! Leeteuk hyung!" Donghae terus memanggil-manggil nama Leeteuk tanpa henti.

"Hae, sudah, jangan seperti ini," pinta Eunhyuk yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Leeteuk hyung... Leeteuk hyung..." racau Donghae terus menerus. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memeluk Donghae agar sahabatnya itu tenang. Sedangkan yang lain hanya berdiri berkeliling sambil menangis dalam diam.

Namun, ada seseorang yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, Kibum. Namja itu bersandar pada tembok. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya tertutup dan jari jemarinya terlipat. Dia sedang berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Heechul yang tak sengaja menoleh dan melihat Kibumpun segera mendekatinya. Dan dia tersentak saat melihat sikap Kibum itu. Dia berbalik dan menyentuh lengan Siwon. Siwon menoleh. Heechul menunjuk Kibum. Siwon pun sama terkejutnya dan dia seperti sadar sesuatu. Ia pun mendekati Kibum dan mengikuti apa yang Kibum lakukan.

Heechul tersenyum, ia pun mengajak seluruh dongsaengnya untuk berdoa bersama. Dan saat ini mereka sudah membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. Kepala mereka semua tertunduk –minus Heechul, jari jemari mereka terlipat sempurna lalu mereka menutup mata dan mulai mengucapkan doa dalam hati.

Heechul berdiri dibelakang Siwon dan matanya mulai terpejam.

"_Aku tak seperti mereka,"_ batin Heechul. "_Aku adalah seorang atheis dan aku tak mempercayai adanya Tuhan dan semacamnya itu. Tapi kali ini, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku hanya meminta pada Engkau yang bernama Tuhan. Tolonglah Jungsoo. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Ahh, tidak hanya untukku tapi seluruh dongsaeng-dongsaengku dan semua orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Dia adalah malaikat kami dan aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku mohon, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk membuat malaikat tak bersayap itu tersenyum."_

**_Cklek.._**

Semua member Super Junior membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Leeteuk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah namun ada sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

"Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban," ucap sang dokter. "Kami sudah kehilangan dia berkali-kali, namun akhirnya kami bisa mendapatkannya kembali."

"Ahh, terima kasih," desah semua orang dengan wajah lega. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera memeluk salah satu dongsaengnya, Kibum.

"Gomawo Kibum, jeongmal gomawo," ujar Donghae dengan berlinang air mata. "Semua karena dirimu. Jeongmal gomawo."

"Ani, ini berkat kalian juga," jawab Kibum. "Kita tak akan mendapatkannya jika kita tak bersatu seperti tadi."

"Kekuatan doa lebih hebat dari apapun," sahut Kyuhyun. "Dan kita sudah membuktikannya."

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang magnae.

"_Terima kasih... emm... Tuhan.._"

.

.

.

"Kau akan menjenguk Leeteuk hyung malam ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Aku, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung akan menjenguknya karena hanya kami bertiga yang tidak punya jadwal."

"Arasseo. Kalau begitu kabari kami jika ada perkembangan," pesan Heechul.

"Ne hyung. Ayo hyung, kita berangkat," ajak Kyuhyun sambil berlalu. Yesung dan Ryeowook berpamitan dan segera mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari _backstage_. Mereka bertiga pergi keluar gedung menuju manager mereka yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Hanya kalian bertiga?" tanya sang manager.

Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan sang manager dan ia segera menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, diikuti Ryeowook disisinya sedangkan Yesung duduk disamping sang manager. Sejenak sang manager memperhatikan wajah ketiga anak asuhnya.

"Jika kalian lelah, lebih baik.."

"Tidak! Kami tidak apa-apa!" potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Jalan hyung."

Sang manager hanya bisa mendesah lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan santai.

"Apa ada perkembangan dari Jungsoo?" Manger membuka suara.

"Belum ada," jawab Yesung. "Keadaannya masih sama. Tidak ada perkembangan apapun sejak seminggu terakhir ini. Walau keadaannya stabil, namun Leeteuk hyung belum mau membuka matanya."

Sang manager mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu ia melirik Yesung sejenak dan melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menatap manager mereka bingung.

"Jujur saja, sejak aku mengenal Jungsoo, aku tak pernah melihatnya sedepresi itu. Dia terlihat sangat terpukul dan kecewa. Tidak seperti Jungsoo yang ku kenal. Walau banyak sekali beban yang ditanggungnya, tapi dia tak pernah sampai seperti itu."

Ketiga namja itu hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sang manager pun mendesah.

"Aku tahu, kalian pasti ada satu masalah hingga membuat Jungsoo kecewa seperti itu. Tapi aku tak tahu, masalah apa yang tak bisa diselesaikan Jungsoo. Dia.."

"Hyung, lebih baik itu tidak usah dibahas lagi," potong Kyuhyun pelan, kepalanya tertunduk. "Aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat itu lagi. Sekarang yang aku inginkan adalah melihat Leeteuk hyung sadar dan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tidak terbujur kaku seperti itu. Itu benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan melihatnya."

Ryeowook yang duduk disisi Kyuhyun hanya membelai-belai punggung Kyuhyun pelan untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Selama ini Leeteuk hyung yang selalu menjaga dan memperhatikanku, walau hyung yang lain juga seperti itu, namun hanya Leeteuk hyung yang benar-benar memahamiku. Tak ada yang sepengertian Leeteuk hyung. Walau aku sang magnae, namun Leeteuk hyung tak pernah memanjakanku. Dia menganggapku sama seperti yang lain, hanya saja perhatiannya padaku begitu berbeda dengan hyung yang lain. Aku.. Aku benar-benar merindukan suasana itu."

Kali ini Ryeowook berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai sesenggukan. Walau tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun, tapi Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Tidak hanya kalian saja," sambung sang manager dengan suara pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh ketiganya. "Aku pun juga merindukan sikap keras kepalanya itu. Merindukan semua tingkah konyolnya. Merindukan kecerewetannya.. Merindukan..."

Manager diam, tak tahu lagi harus berucap apa. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya dari kedua dongsaeng dan managernya. Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah terisak. Selama sisa perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, mereka berempat hanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook segera turun sedangkan manager pergi lagi untuk membelikan mereka makanan. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kamar rawat yang sudah sangat mereka hafal. Yesung yang berada di depan pun segera membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya lalu masuk diikuti Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyung," sapa Yesung. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mianhaeyo hyung, kami tak bisa menjengukmu tadi pagi dan baru bisa malam ini. Jadwal kita semakin padat dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengatasi semuanya. Walau Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung lebih tua dariku, tapi mereka sama sekali tak bisa membantuku. Aku perlu bantuanmu hyung, jadi cepatlah bangun."

"Ne hyung," sahut Ryeowook. "Yesung hyung kewalahan mengatasi kami semua bahkan manager hyung pun jadi semakin kewalahan karena tidak ada hyung yang selalu memberikan saran-saran padanya." Ryeowook dan Yesung segera duduk di kursi yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri ranjang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri disisi Ryeowook.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "Kapan hyung sadar? Apa hyung tak merindukan kami? Apa hyung tak merindukanku? Hyung sudah tertidur selama 2 bulan lebih. Apa hyung tak lelah?"

"Kyu," tegur Yesung pelan. "Kita sudah berjanji kan? Tak akan menunjukkan wajah sedih dan lelah kita dihadapan Leeteuk hyung? Apa kau lupa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat dan mengukir senyum tipis dibibirnya dan mulai berbicara dengan suara riang.

"Teuki hyung! Kau tahu kan kalau Yesung hyung memelihara kura-kura! Kura-kura itu selalu hampir membuatku terpeleset di dalam dorm. Kau tahu hyung, aku langsung menendangnya keras-keras, tetapi ternyata itu kesalahan besar! Kura-kura itu membuat kakiku terluka!"

Mau tak mau Ryeowook dan Yesung tertawa mendengar cerita Kyuhyun yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Mendengar suara tawa dari kedua hyungnya, membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa!"sahut Kyuhyun jengkel. "Teuki hyung! Lihat! Magnaemu ini ditertawakan oleh kedua hyung aneh ini. Mereka tidak kasihan padaku tetapi malah menertawakanku! Menyebalkan!"

"Kau itu yang aneh Kyu," sahut Ryeowook setelah bisa mengontrol dirinya. "Sudah tahu tempurung kura-kura itu keras, kenapa kau masih menendangnya?"

"Kau tahu! Aku hampir terpeleset gara-gara menginjak kura-kura aneh itu, jadi secara reflek aku menendangnya karena aku kesal."

"Aigoo.. Ternyata evil magnae kita bisa kesal juga." Yesung terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Ryeowook sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Sudah.. Sudah... Kalian jangan ribut," sergah Yesung sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook pelan. Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk intens membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung.

"Wae Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung saat melihat dongsaengnya itu terus diam.

"Leeteuk hyung... Leeteuk hyung menangis," bisik Ryeowook. Serentak mereka berdua segera menatap wajah Leeteuk. Dan mereka bisa melihat air mengalir dari mata Leeteuk yang terpejam.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil membelai tangan Leeteuk. "Kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa hyung menangis?"

"Apa kami salah bicara hyung?" tanya Ryeowook. "Apa kami menyakiti perasaanmu hyung? Maafkan kami hyung."

Mereka bertiga terdiam cukup lama dan terus menatap Leeteuk yang masih setia memejamkan matanya yang entah kapan akan terbuka. Air mata masih setia mengalir di wajah Leeteuk. Terdengar desahan pelan dari bibir Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak mengucapkan apapun. Ryeowook mengambil tisu untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Leeteuk. Yesung dan Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan Leeteuk. Mereka berharap bisa merasakan gerakan tangan Leeteuk seperti dulu sebelum alat pendeteksi jantung itu berhenti berfungsi.

Namun sepertinya keinginan mereka belum terkabul. Tangan dingin Leeteuk yang mereka genggam masih saja tak bergerak. Ketiganya terus menatap wajah Leeteuk yang semakin hari terlihat semakin tirus.

Tiba-tiba, ketenangan itu terganggu oleh suara ponsel Yesung. Yesung yang kaget dan tengah mendapat _death glare_ dari kedua dongsaengnya segera pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesampainya di luar, ia segera menatap layar ponselnya dan ia menautkan kedua alisnya saat membaca nama yang ada di layar itu.

"Yoboseyo," sapanya pelan.

_"Hyung di mana sekarang?"_

"Nan? Jigeum? Byeongwon. Wae?" Yesung nampak bingung mendapat pertanyaan itu.

_"Ani, berarti kalian sedang menjenguk Leeeteuk hyung?"_

"Ne, wae Kangin? Kenapa kau betanya seperti itu?" Yesung benar-benar terlihat bingung. Terdengar suara desahan diseberang. "Wae Kangin? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

_"Ne hyung, aku merindukan Leeteuk hyung. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak menjenguknya dan itu membuatku sangat sedih. Aku merindukannya hyung dan entah kenapa aku terus memikirkannya."_

Yesung diam, begitu juga dengan Kangin. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Kangin membuka suaranya lagi dengan suara parau.

_"Hyung, tolong kabari aku jika ada perkembangan tentang Leeteuk hyung."_

"Ne Kangin, hyung akan memberitahumu segera."

_"Ne, gomawo hyung. Annyeong."_

Kangin memutuskan panggilan dan Yesung hanya bisa menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu.

_"Maafkan hyung, Kangin. Hyung tak mau memberitahumu keadaan Teuki hyung hari ini. Jika kau tahu Leeteuk hyung menangis, kau pasti akan langsung datang kemari untuk menjenguknya. Mianhae."_

Yesung mematikan ponselnya dan segera memasukkan kesaku lalu ia masuk lagi ke kamar. Dia bisa melihat kedua dongsaengnya sedang menatap hyung tertuanya itu dengan tatapan rindu. Perlahan Yesung mendekati keduanya.

"Ahh, hyung. Siapa yang menghubungimu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kangin, dia menanyakan keadaan Leeteuk hyung."

"Hyung cerita kalau Leeteuk hyung menangis?" selidik Kyuhyun. Yesung menggeleng. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Kangin hyung pasti akan langsung kemari jika tahu Leeteuk hyung seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Dia kembali membelai tangan Leeteuk dengan lembut. Merasakan dingin kulit tangan hyung malaikatnya itu. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu yang membuat hyungnya yang tengah sakit itu pergi dari dorm.

Jika saat itu ia dan Sungmin tidak bertengkar dan membuat hyungnya ini pergi, pasti malaikatnya ini masih membuka matanya saat ini. Masih bisa memarahi mereka. Masih bisa memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kyu."

Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Manager hyung memanggil kita untuk makan, setelah itu kita pulang."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Leeteuk lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi," ucap Kyuhyun. "Hyung pergi saja dulu. Aku masih mau menemani Leeteuk hyung."

Yesung mendesah pelan, namun ia mengangguk. Ia mengajak Ryeowook bersamanya.

"Kami ada di kantin rumah sakit jika kau sudah selesai."

Setelah berucap begitu, Yesung segera pergi bersama dengan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kyuhyun saat ini tengah duduk di kursi yang ditinggalkan Ryeowook, masih dengan menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu," bisik Kyuhyun pelan. "Kapan kau... Hyung!"

Kyuhyun merasakan gerakan tangan Leeteuk. Walau hanya gerakan yang sangat kecil, itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun sangat senang.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. "Jebal, bukalah matamu. Aku merindukanmu hyung."

Dan sepertinya Leeteuk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini. Dengan sangat perlahan Leeteuk membuka matanya. Saat matanya terbuka sempurna, Leeteuk nampak mengamati wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara lemah dan parau. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Air mata kini sudah mengalir di pipinya yang _chubby_.

"Kyuhyun." Leeteuk mengulangi ucapannya dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis. "Uljima, Kyu."

Kyuhyung menggeleng dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dan menggantinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Hyung, kami merindukanmu," bisik Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang amat sangat dirindukan oleh Kyuhyun. Senyum yang ia tunggu selama beberapa minggu, akhirnya ia bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Hyung tidak marah pada kami kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Hyung tak akan meninggalkan kami lagi kan?"

"Aku sudah melupakan semuanya, Kyu," jawab Leeteuk dengan suara parau. "Kau tak usah membahasnya lagi. Arra?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku menyayangi kalian semua dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan semua rasa sayangku pada kalian. Aku sudah terlalu terikat pada kalian semua. Karena kalian lah yang membuatku terus bertahan di dunia ini. Kalianlah yang membuatku terus melihat kedepan.."

"Cukup hyung," potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Hyung baru saja sadar, aku tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Aku akan panggilkan dokter untuk hyung."

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi, namun tiba-tiba lengannya dipegang oleh tangan lemah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk.

"Wae hyung? Aku hanya ingin memanggil dokter untuk mengecek kondisi hyung." Leeteuk menggeleng pelan.

"Tak usah Kyu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu kau untuk menemaniku di sini sebelum aku tertidur lagi."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, antara bingung dan khawatir.

"Apa maksud hyung?"

"Sejak 2 atau 3 hari lalu sebenarnya aku sudah tersadar dan aku meminta dokter untuk menyembunyikannya dari kalian. Karena aku tahu, jadwal kalian sangat padat dan aku tak ingin mengganggu jadwal kalian karena ingin menjengukku disini. Walau itu membuatku jadi sangat kesepian, tapi tak apa. Aku tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir."

"Hyung.."

"Ahh, tidak. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu kesepian," ungkap Leeteuk. "Aku meminta dokter untuk memberikanku obat tidur. Jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa kesepian. Dan aku selalu terbangun di malam hari. Ku kira aku bisa berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan kalian. Ternyata disaat aku terbangun, aku hanya bisa melihat punggung kalian."

"Hyung.. Jangan seperti ini lagi," ucap Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kearah dongsaeng terkecilnya itu.

"Gwenchana Kyu. Kau dan yang lain tak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku sudah melewati masa kritis, hanya tinggal penyembuhan saja. Selebihnya aku baik-baik saja. Pulanglah, aku tahu kau lelah. Aku juga masih sangat mengantuk."

Selesai berucap seperti itu, Leeteuk kembali memejamkan matanya dan langsung tertidur. Senyum sedikit tergambar dibibir Kyuhyun.

_"Terima kasih hyung, kau mau kembali dan mau bertahan demi kami. Jeongmal gomawo."_

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau tak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Yesung disela-sela sarapan pagi mereka yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun dari kalian."

Sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba sudah muncul dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun segera duduk diantara Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi denganmu? Semalam sejak kau pulang dari rumah sakit, kau terlihat sedikit.."

"Jangan sebut aku aneh." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kangin cepat. "Aku ingin menyampaikan ini sejak semalam, namun ku pikir itu bukan waktu yang tepat karena kalian terlihat begitu lelah dan ada beberapa yang belum kembali. Jadi aku menyimpannya hingga kita bisa berkumpul dan aku akan menyampaikannya."

"Menyampaikan apa?" tanya Heechul penuh selidik. "Jangan bilang kau akan ijin pergi ke _game shop_ lagi untuk.."

"Hyung! Jangan menyela," sergah Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya bisa mendelik saat ucapannya dipotong dengan tidak sopan oleh sang magnae.

"Memang apa yang mau kau sampaikan Kyu? Sepertinya itu sangat penting?" tanya Hankyung dengan suara lembut.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sejenak lalu membuangnya.

"Mungkin kalian tak akan mempercayai ini," mulai Kyuhyun. "Semalam saat Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangan Leeteuk hyung untuk pergi ke kantin rumah sakit, Leeteuk hyung tersadar dan mengajakku berbicara."

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi para member Super Junior itu untuk mencerna ucapan magnae mereka. Bahkan Kibum yang jenius pun terlihat sedang mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan..

"Leeteuk hyung bilang padaku bahwa ia sudah tersadar sejak 2 atau 3 hari lalu dan ia menyuruh dokter untuk tak memberitahukannya pada kita. Karena ia tak ingin kita meng_cancel_ seluruh jadwal kita hanya untuk menjenguknya. Dan untuk mengurangi rasa kesepiannya, Leeteuk hyung meminta dokter untuk memberinya obat tidur."

Para hyung Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam. Entah tidak mengerti atau tidak percaya dengan ucapan magnae mereka itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sungmin yang ada disampingnya membelai lengan Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kyu, sepertinya kau benar-benar butuh istirahat," ucap Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kau.."

"Aku sedang tak berhalusinasi, hyung!" potong Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. "Aku tahu, kalian tak akan mempercayaiku karena kalian sudah kehilangan harapan! Tapi terserah! Aku sudah memberitahukannya pada kalian. Aku pergi!"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali dan segera pergi keluar dari dorm. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak saat tak ada satupun dari hyungnya yang mempercayai ucapannya bahkan Sungmin yang merupakan salah satu hyung kesayangannya pun tak mempercayainya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, kenapa hyungnya itu tak ada yang mempercayai ucapannya. Dokter pernah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Leeteuk mungkin akan terus memejamkan matanya hingga akhir hidupnya.

Walau begitu, Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti berharap. Ia terus berharap bahwa hyung malaikatnya akan terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya dan kembali beraktivitas bersama dengan mereka. Bahkan saat hyungdeulnya sudah mulai kehilangan harapan tentang Leeteuk, Kyuhyun masih terus berharap. Ia yakin bahwa suatu saat Leeteuk akan tersadar walau itu harus memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama.

_"Aku akan menanyakannya. Aku harus memastikannya."_

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan segera memanggil taxi saat ia melihat taxi melintas. Setelah taxi itu berhenti, Kyuhyun segera masuk dan menyebutkan tujuannya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi dan memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, tapi ia tak berniat untuk menjawabnya karena ia tahu pasti itu dari hyungdeulnya. Selama dalam perjalanan, ponsel Kyuhyun terus saja berbunyi, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk sekedar mengeceknya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai ketempat tujuannya, rumah sakit.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang masih terus berbunyi itu. Ia menatapnya sejenak. Setelah menekan tombol _reject_ dan mematikan ponselnya, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit itu masih terlihat sangat sepi. Karena itu masih pagi hari dan belum saatnya jam besuk. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan itu. Tanpa menemui resepsionis, Kyuhyun langsung pergi menuju kamar rawat milik Leeteuk.

"Maaf, tunggu!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuh.

"Maaf, sekarang belum jam besuk, Anda tidak diijinkan menjenguk pasien sekarang."

Kyuhyun menatap sejenak suster yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku ada janji dengan dokter dan pasien di sini. Apa aku masih tidak diijinkan untuk membesuk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada santai namun tegas.

"Ahh, itu.."

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang ada di belakang suster itu.

"Ahh, dokter Kim. Annyeonghaseyo."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam pada dokter yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. Sang suster pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Dok, aku ingin berbicara padamu sebentar tentang Leeteuk hyung."

Dokter Kim menautkan alisnya sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Mari ikut saya."

Dokter itu berjalan menjauh dari suster yang masih terpaku dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang semula mengikuti langkah Dokter Kim pun membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut pada suster itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dok, kita ke ruang Leeteuk hyung saja," ajak Kyuhyun. Dokter Kim mengangguk.

Saat masuk ke kamar Leeteuk, Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa hyungnya itu masih tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun menghampiri ranjang hyungnya itu dan tersenyum lembut sembari membelai tangan hyungnya yang kurus.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya dokter sambil mengecek Leeteuk.

"Dokter Kim memang akan kemari?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Dokter Kim pun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun pun jadi terdiam dan memperhatikan Dokter Kim dengan serius. Ia pun kaget saat tiba-tiba Dokter Kim mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik dari sakunya.

"Itu apa Dok?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dokter Kim menatap Kyuhyung sejenak.

"Ini obat tidur," jawabnya lalu mulai membuka tutup yang menyelubungi jarum suntik itu. Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung merebut alat itu dari tangan Dokter Kim.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun-ssi!" tanya Dokter Kim dengan raut wajah bingung dan jengkel.

"Dokter Kim tak perlu melakukannya lagi. Aku akan menemani Leeteuk hyung, jadi dokter Kim tak perlu menyuntikkan obat tidur lagi padanya."

"Tapi.."

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika Leeteuk hyung marah," potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Dokter Kim seharusnya tahu apa resikonya jika orang itu terus menggunakan obat tidur. Apa Dokter Kim ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan!"

Dokter Kim tersentak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku benar-benar tahu apa resiko orang yang terus menggunakan obat tidur," jelas Dokter Kim. "Dan aku menggunakan dosis yang rendah. Aku tak mungkin membunuh pasienku sendiri, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Sejak kapan Leeteuk hyung sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sejak 4 hari yang lalu."

"Berarti apa yang aku lihat semalam itu bukan hanya halusinasiku," bisik Kyuhyun namun masih dapat didengar oleh Dokter Kim.

"Kau melihatnya tersadar tadi malam?"

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Berarti prediksi Dokter Kim salahkan saat mengatakan pada hyungdeulku bahwa Leeteuk hyung akan terus menutup matanya hingga akhir hidupnya?"

Dokter Kim mengangguk.

"Tapi waktu itu kan aku bilang hanya mungkin karena kondisinya benar-benar sudah sehat hanya saja aku tak tahu kenapa dia masih belum mau membuka matanya."

"Mungkin Leeteuk hyung masih belum mau menemui kami," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "Hyung, kau bangun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat hyung tertuanya itu membuka matanya.

"Kyu?"

"Ne hyung, ini aku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kyu, kau tak ada jadwal?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara parau.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Baru saja bangun sudah mengkhawatirkan orang lain! Dasar hyung babo!"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun.

"Dok, pagi ini aku tak perlu obat tidur itu," ucap Leeteuk pada Dokter Kim. Dokter Kim pun mengangguk dan berpamitan pada keduanya. Setelah Dokter Kim keluar, ruangan itu jadi sunyi. Sama sekali tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara.

"Hyung."

Akhirnya sang magnae pun membuka suaranya karena sudah merasa jengah dengan suasana itu dan Leeteuk hanya menggumam untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Hyung, kau tak merindukan mereka?"

Leeteuk terdiam cukup lama mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak merindukan mereka, tapi sangat sangat sangat merindukan mereka."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban hyungnya. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya murung dan membuat Leeteuk mengernyit bingung.

"Wae Kyu? Apa ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun mendesah cukup keras.

"Hyung, kenapa malam itu hyung menangis?"

"Aku? Menangis?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Iya, semalam waktu aku, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung menjenguk. Kami melihat hyung menangis. Air mata mengalir dari mata hyung yang terpejam."

Leeteuk nampak mengingat-ingat kejadian malam itu, tapi ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak mengingatnya Kyu. Tapi.. Apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Eh? Ahh, tidak ada hyung."

"Kau itu, selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum malu.

"Jangan senyum-senyum, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Kyu!"

"Ah, itu. Mereka tak percaya pada ucapanku hyung."

Leeteuk kembali menautkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Melihat itu Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan..

"Dokter pernah mengatakan pada kami bahwa mungkin hyung akan terus menutup mata hingga akhir hidup hyung. Dan hyung sudah tertidur selama 2 bulan lebih, mereka sudah mulai kehilangan harapan, termasuk Kangin hyung dan Kibum hyung."

"Tapi kau tidak kan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Itu sudah cukup Kyu, gomawo." Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk lama.

"Selama masih ada harapan, walau itu hanya satu orang, aku sangat senang Kyu."

"Hyung.."

"Hy.. Hyung... Ternyata hyung.."

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara terbata itu dan mereka berdua bisa melihat seluruh member Super Junior sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap tak percaya kearah mereka berdua.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar sudah sadar?"

Kangin yang berdiri paling depan segera menghambur memeluk Leeteuk. Sedangkan yang lain masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Setelah Kangin melepaskan pelukan dan menghapus air mata, Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kalian tidak masuk?"

Walau hatinya sedikit sakit melihat tingkah dongsaengnya, namun ia masih tersenyum.

"Hae hyung! Bukannya kau merindukan Leeteuk hyung!" tegur Kyuhyun keras.

Mendengar itu Donghae malah menangis membuat Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun terheran-heran. Leeteuk menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk membantunya duduk. Kyuhyun menggeleng tegas, namun melihat Leeteuk yang menatapnya penuh harap. Kyuhyun pun dengan terpaksa membantu Leeteuk untuk bersandar diranjangnya.

"Waeyo Hae? Kemarilah," panggil Leeteuk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Donghae yang masih sesenggukan langsung menghambur memeluk Leeteuk.

"Uljima saeng," bisik Leeteuk sembari membelai punggung dongsaengnya. Tetapi itu tak membuat Donghae tenang, tangis Donghae malah semakin keras. Leeteuk mempererat pelukannya dan menatap dongsaengnya yang lain yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Kemarilah."

Mereka semua masih terdiam.

"Apa perlu aku menghampiri kalian?"

Mendengar itu, serentak dongsaeng Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di depan pintu segera mendekat.

"Mianhae Kyu, kami tak mempercayaimu," ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi kalian penasarankan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Mereka mengangguk. "Jika tadi aku mengangkat panggilan kalian, kalian pasti tak berniat untuk datang kemari. Hae hyung! Lepaskan Leeteuk hyung!"

"Kyu!" tegur Leeteuk pelan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah. Donghae pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku.. hiks.. senang hyung.. hiks.. kembali.."

"Hahaha, kau ini."

Leeteuk mengacak rambut Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar sudah baikan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Selama 4 hari aku sudah mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Jadi aku sudah merasa baikan."

"Kenapa hyung tak memberitahu kami kalau hyung sudah sadar?" protes Ryeowook.

"Aku tak ingin kalian meng_cancel_ jadwal-jadwal kalian. Kalian sudah bekerja terlalu keras dan aku tak ingin kalian sakit karena terlalu lelah bekerja dan menjagaku di sini."

"Seperti biasa," bisik Heechul yang masih dapat didengar oleh semuanya membuat mereka tertawa.

"Sifat Leeteuk hyung memang tak pernah berubah," ujar Siwon.

_Tok Tok Tok..._

Mereka menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Dan mereka melihat Dokter Kim yang sedang tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

"Kalian sudah tahu rupanya," kata Dokter Kim sembari mendekati ranjang Leeteuk.

"Ada apa Dok?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku harus menyuntikkan obat itu lagi padamu," jawab Dokter Kim sambil mengeluarkan alat suntiknya. Leeteuk pun mengangguk paham.

"Obat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa Dokter akan menyuntikkan obat tidur lagi!"

"Tidak, ini.."

"Bukan apa-apa," potong Leeteuk cepat. "Itu hanya obat untuk.."

"Obat apa Dok?!" potong Heechul. "Jangan berani macam-macam dengan kami, Jungsoo!"

Dokter Kim hanya bisa mendesah mendengar itu.

"Ini hanya obat penghilang rasa sakit," ucap Dokter Kim yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari sang Angel. "Ada sedikit masalah dengan tulang belakangnya dan dia terus mengeluh sakit walau dia sedang tertidur. Jadi aku selalu menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit ketubuhnya."

"Ada apa dengan tulang belakangnya?" tanya Hankyung.

"Normalnya manusia memiliki 26 ruas tulang belakang. Namun untuk kasus dirinya berbeda. Dia hanya memiliki 25 ruas tulang belakang dan itu membuatnya sering merasa kesakitan."

"Apa itu akibat dari kecelakaan Dok?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak, tulang belakangnya memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu dan kecelakaan ini memperparah keadaan tulang belakangnya."

"Apa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Dok? Operasi misalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sementara ini aku hanya bisa memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain itu."

"Ghwenchana, Dokter Kim. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik," ucap Leeteuk. Dokter Kim pun mengangguk dan menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada Leeteuk setelah itu Dokter Kim segera berpamitan lagi.

"Kapan hyung boleh pulang?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak tahu, aku masih harus beristirahat lebih lama lagi karena tulang belakangku ini," desah Leeteuk.

"Gwenchana hyung, kami akan.."

"Jangan paksa diri kalian untuk menjengukku di sini!" potong Leeteuk tegas sembari melotot kearah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Jika kalian melakukan itu, aku akan pergi dari rumah sakit dan menghilang dari hadapan kalian semua," imbuh Leeteuk saat Heechul akan memprotes ucapan Leeteuk. Mendengar ucapan Leeteuk itu, serentak semuanya langsung menatap Leeteuk tak percaya. Mereka tak menyangka ternyata _leader_ mereka ini benar-benar keras kepala dan nekat.

"Arasseo hyung," ucap mereka serempak.

"_Selalu saja seperti itu_," batin Heechul sembari menatap Leeteuk lekat-lekat. Senyum tipis tergambar jelas dibibir Heechul saat ini. "_Kau benar-benar orang yang keras kepala Jungsoo hyung. Tapi terima kasih, karena kau sudah kembali kepada kami. Tetaplah menjadi hyung yang hebat untuk kami, Jungsoo hyung."_

_._

_._

~END~


End file.
